Soda Swamp (Episode 29)
- |difficulty = Very hard }} Soda Swamp is the twenty-ninth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Five. This episode was released on June 27, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Bubbling Boss. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to pass and earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game and the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi has just arrived in the Soda Swamp and she sees an alligator, Mr. Snappy, crying. Tiffi greets him and asks, "What is happening, Mr. Snappy?" He answers that his swamp has no more fizz. After episode: Tiffi handles the problem by blowing air into the swamp with a straw and making the swamp fizzy again. Mr. Snappy thanks Tiffi for solving his problem. New things *The Toffee Tornado ( ) is introduced. Levels *Easiest levels: Level 411, Level 416, and Level 424 *Hardest level: Level 425 Soda Swamp contains levels 411 to 425. This episode fits in with the typical trend for episodes numbered late twenties. There is an abundance of candy order levels and therefore a decrease in ingredients levels. Much like the norm for the late twenties, there are six candy order levels. The trend for timed levels, one every other episode, comes into play in this episode as timed levels are totally absent, like Licorice Tower. A universal trend for all episodes ten and up is 6-7 jelly levels which there are 6 in this episode. This episode is extremely hard. It once had 4 insanely hard levels, namely 417, 419, 421, and 425, and two very hard levels, 413 and 414. Levels 413, 417, 419, and 425 got easier after an update, but level 425 got its nerf reverted in an update, so levels 421 and 425 remained to be "insanely hard", and received a lot of votes for "insanely hard". However, these two levels got nerfed recently (especially for level 421) and the difficulty for this episode plummets. Level 414 was the only very hard level to have never been nerfed in this episode. Though level 425 is nerfed, the difficulty remains at insanely hard. Nevertheless, levels 418 and 422 are also considered quite hard in the episode, and also seem very hard to earn 3 stars on. Levels 411, 416 and 424 are the only easy levels in the whole episode. According to the wiki's difficulty system, this episode is rated to be the hardest episode in Reality, surpassing other hard episodes like Salty Canyon (11 considerably hard or higher levels), Pastille Pyramid (4 very hard levels), Rainbow Runway (5 very hard levels, tallying the most very hard levels in the game) and Sugary Shire (a long cluster of medium or above levels), and the hardest in the entire game, according to the recent poll. When this episode was released, level 281 was still the level with the most amount of candies in the whole candy order levels (300). However, when the next episode, Rainbow Runway was released, Level 435 became the level with the biggest order (750 candies in total). There are 6 jelly levels , 6 candy order levels , and 3 ingredients levels . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Gallery/Directory Crocodileafter.png|Well, I thanky! Now ain't that swamp purdy? 411before.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411 412before.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412 413before.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413 414before.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414 415before.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415 416fb.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416 417before.png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417 418before.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418 419before.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419 420before.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420 421before.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421 Reality level 422 (without toffee tornado).png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422 423before.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423 424before.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424 425before.png|Level 425 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 425 425after.png|Level 425 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 425 20140308_sodaswamp.jpg|Facebook Version Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *Since the release of this episode, charms are no longer available in the game. *Like Candy Town and Licorice Tower, this episode has no Timed Levels. This is the 3rd episode in a row. *This is one of the most hated episodes, due to every level except level 416 containing one of the game's most hated components, the Toffee Tornado. *This is the 10th consecutive episode does not beat level 281 terms of the number of candies required to be collected. *This level has 9 nerfed levels, the most of any other episode. This does not include Level 412, which received a significant nerf that was later retracted. Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World Five Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Very hard episodes